


how the dead live

by Uniko



Category: Bad Apple Wars (Visual Novel), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Also I'm going to try to give Rinka more of a personality, F/M, Female Tsuna - Freeform, I wont spoil his actual name in here but be warned eventually it will be in the story!, Rinka doesnt have a soul totem because she has dying will flames, Spoilers for Bad Apple Wars and White Mask's route, Tsuna is Rinka, because she is also... tsuna..., how about that hot take
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniko/pseuds/Uniko
Summary: She was empty from constantly being ridiculed and bullied. With no meaning to live anymore she gave it all up when she got into the accident. She didn't expect to wake up again in a school with skies the color of blood and to be surrounded by beautiful orange fire. She also didn't expect to be forced into being a prefect or wanting to save someone who much like her has only known despair.





	how the dead live

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm playing bad apple wars at the moment and haha white mask owns my ass I love him so much (and shikishima lolololol) i havent beaten Higa, Satoru, or Alma's routes yet so if you've played the game please dont spoil their routes for me...

She’s empty. She stares blankly as she walks to her highschool, one foot after the other. What is the point in continuing like this? What even was the point of living anymore?

 

A mother who doesn't pay attention to her unless it was to scold her for abysmal grades. An absent father who sends a postcard for her birthday always in the wrong month. She has no friends, all she has is tormentors. Dame…. No good Rinka. 

 

Her eyes look dead as they stare ahead. Briefly she catches the eyes of a white haired boy who looks at her as if she is worth something. What a thought that would be.

 

Closing her eyes briefly to take a deep breath of air she hears the screeching of tires and opens her eyes in alarm, truly the first time she has shown any emotion in a while, to see a truck barreling towards her.

 

But then she thought briefly, what is the point? Everyone would be happy if she just died. She didn’t make any attempt to flee from the fast approaching vehicle.

 

All she knew was darkness.


End file.
